<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B&amp;E by luulapants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376064">B&amp;E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants'>luulapants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deputy Clarke is a bro, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Jordan Parrish, Post-Break Up, abuse of police resources</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets arrested. Jordan is stuck in an interrogation room with his ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B&amp;E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts">Roachbugg</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange for <a href="https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/">Roachbugg</a>, from the prompt "Stiles/Parrish getting back together after a break up."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s in room one,” Valerie said, pointing toward the interrogation rooms. She trailed behind him. “Glen picked him up.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Jordan muttered. Through the observation window, he saw Stiles seated at the table, hands drumming restlessly, eyes casting about the room in desperation. When Jordan pushed the door open, Stiles leapt to his feet.</p><p>“Dad, thank god!” he cried, then went quiet when he saw who had actually stepped into the room.</p><p>Jordan let the door close behind him and folded his arms over his chest. “Your dad is at town hall meeting with the mayor until, like, four o’clock. I’m so not calling him back here early.” He hoped his expression conveyed stern disappointment and not all of the awkwardness he felt under that. “What the hell, Stiles?”</p><p>Stiles collapsed into his chair. “I was not breaking and entering!” he declared. “I had no plans to enter! I was admiring the integrity of the lock.”</p><p>“Stop talking.” Jordan pinched the bridge of his nose. Should he be professional, let Stiles talk himself into a felony charge? Cut him a break because they had history? Cut him a break because his dad was Jordan’s boss?</p><p>He couldn’t do this.</p><p>Jordan turned and knocked on the door to be let out. Waited. He knocked louder.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Val?” he called.</p><p>He looked at the one-way mirror, then at the locked door. No way. Val was nosy, but would she really stoop to this sort of bullshit? Locking Parrish in a room with his ex?</p><p>“Were you in on this?” he asked, turning back to Stiles.</p><p>“On what?” Stiles asked, frowning. Then he looked at the door and seemed to get it. “Oh.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jordan agreed.</p><p>Stiles glared at the mirror. “For what it’s worth, I doubt my dad had anything to do with it. He’s still pissed at you for dumping me.”</p><p>Jordan blanched. “<em>Dumping you</em><span>?”</span></p><p>“<span>I’m sorry, are we </span><span>saying</span><span> ‘broke up with’ just because you were polite about it?” Stiles snarked.</span></p><p>“<span>You broke up with me!” Jordan snapped, incredulous. “You </span><span>went</span><span> to grad school in England!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted. “Yeah, and you were like ‘okay bye,’ about it, so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan gaped at him. Two years together, and he still had no idea how Stiles’s hamster wheel of a brain worked. “What, was I supposed to chase you through an airport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes. “Or, I dunno, </span>
  <span>just say ‘hey don’t go’ or ‘let’s try long distance.’ </span>
  <span>Something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of stunned silence, Jordan muttered, “Well. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>Well, good.”</span></p><p>“<span>Well...” Jordan didn’t know what to say to that. They lapsed into silence.</span></p><p>
  <span>The speaker came to life with Valerie’s voice. “Oh my god, now is when you ask him out again, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan glared at the mirror.</span>
</p><p>“<span>And Stilinski?” she said. “Mrs. Anderson is here. She says she’ll drop the charges if you say yes.”</span></p><p>“<span>That’s coercion!” Stiles announced.</span></p><p>
  <span>Jordan failed to fight off a smile. “Is it working?” he asked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated! Come visit me on <a href="https://luulapants.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>